Making It Do It
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Couldn't think of a name. This story contains sexual relationship between a mother and her son. If you don't like that, then don't read. Completely AU from House Of Anubis.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis! Also this story contains sexual realtions betenn mother and son. Complety AU frome House Of Anubis. Read at your own desire...**

Nina Martin was relaxed. She sat in her whirlpool bath, the water gently massaging her body. Her fingers were slowly gliding across her clit; she had already brought herself to a beautiful orgasm and was working on a second. As always, while masturbating she was thinking of her late husband, and the wonderful sex they had when he was alive. He was killed in an automobile accident fifteenn years ago; the same accident almost killed her son too. A concrete truck ran a red light and hit them on the driver's side; she was uninjured except for some minor scratches caused by flying glass. Her son Jerome was in the back seat, and received a bad head injury as well as some external injuries. Her husband was killed instantly. After weeks of worrying, Jerome finally came out of his coma. He seemed fine but the doctors told her he would always be five years old mentally. She didn't want to believe them, but as time went on and he didn't change she finally accepted it. He was now nineteen, and looked like a normal teenager, she made him exercise everyday and he grew into a handsome, well-muscled boy. He could do almost everything for himself. It took her a while to teach him to tie his shoes, but he did master it. He could also dress himself; the only thing she insisted on doing for him was shaving. She knew he was somewhere hiding and masturbating, just as she was. Since her husband's death she hadn't been fucked; she hadn't even dated. Jerome occupied all of her time, so she masturbated often.

She didn't know how he learned to masturbate; when he was twelve she noticed stains on his sheets in the morning. She knew this was normal for kids when their bodies started maturing, so she didn't think much of it. One day shortly after that, she went into the kitchen one morning and Jeorme was sitting on a chair with his back to the table and was frantically jerking on his penis. His shorts were on the floor beside him.

"JEROME! What are you doing," she gasped.

"Making it do it, Mommy," He said innocently.

Before she could say anything else he groaned and shot a big load of sperm all over the floor in front of him. She thought at the time that his penis was quite large for a twelve year old, she reasoned that a man's penis probably reached its full size when he started puberty. She didn't give him a hard time, because he wouldn't understand. She sent him to the living room and told him to wait in there for her. She cleaned the floor and went in to join him. He was seated on the couch and was doing it again.

"Jerome, stop that," she scolded. Jerome started crying.

"But mommy I like to make it do it. It feels good," he cried.

She couldn't deny him anything. His tears always melted her. He wasn't really doing himself any harm.

"OK baby, but from now on go to the bathroom and make it do it in the toilet."

Jerome jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She didn't see him doing it for several days, but she heard the toilet flush many times during the day. One morning she was applying her makeup when he came in and made it do it in the toilet with her watching. She knew she couldn't lock the door because he would just stand outside and cry.

"Jerome let's play a game. When I'm using the bathroom, you go outside someplace and hide and make it do it where your hiding, be sure you hide good so no one can see you."

Jerome liked games, so he ran to the front door and went out. She never saw him masturbate again; she never even saw his penis after that.

After her second orgasm she got out and dried off, admiring herself in the mirror. She was tiny, five-feet-two one hundred and three. Her rather smallish breasts were firm and looked bigger because of her small frame, her body shape was perfect. At forty-two she could easily pass for twenty-five.

As she dried herself her mind returned to her financial problems. She had plenty of money, what with her husbands insurance and the settlement she got from the concrete company. She had  
over-extended herself when she bought this new house. She always wanted a nice house in a nice neighborhood and now she had it. The trouble was, it took almost all of the interest from her CD's to make the house payment and pay for the utilities and food, and her eight-year-old Ford needed replacing. She had to get a job; the problem was what to do with Jeorme. At his age no nursery would take him.

Amber Millingtin, was lying by her pool enjoying the afternoon sun, her almost nude body glistened from the lotion she had applied. She wore only her bikini bottom the top lay on the towel next to her. She happened to glance in the direction of her new neighbors house, she saw Jerome cross her yard he was headed toward a small storage building at the back of her lot, where she kept he rflower pots and garden tools. She rose up on her elbows and watched him enter the building.

"I wonder what he's up too?" she said aloud.

Amber was aware of Jerome's condition, Nina told her all about it when she went over to welcome her to the neighborhood. She waited about five minutes then she put on her top and padded across the grass and peeked in the small window, there was a table in front of the window, and Jerome was seated next to it so all she could see was his head and shoulders. She went to the door and went in. Not in her wildest dream would she ever thought anything like what she saw existed.

Jerome was sitting on a large flower pot jerking on his cock, she couldn't believe the size of the thing, it had to be thirteen or fifteen inches long and as thick as her forearm.

"Jerome! What are you doing?" she croaked.

"Making it do it, Miss Amber," he said smiling.

Amber was awe struck; she just stood there and watched. He was stroking both hands up and down his long pole. His balls were a perfect match for his cock. They were huge. Suddenly he threw back his head and groaned. His cock went off like a loaded gun. Even though she was standing four feet away the first squirt hit her chin and strung down over her neck the second hit her between her breasts and the third landed just above her navel, two more hit her thighs then it just rolled out of his cock and dripped on the floor. Amber never saw so much cum at one time. Jerome kept stroking and his cock was still hard as ever.

"Wait Jerome, stop, please," she begged.

Jerome stopped and smiled at her.

"Why Miss Amber, I like to make it do it."

"Honey if you will stop I'll show you a new way to make it do it."

"A new way? Oh goody," he said.

Amber got a paper towel from the roll on the table and wiped his cum from her chin and neck as well as the rest of her body. Then with shaking hands, she cleaned his dripping cock. She couldn't remember when she was this excited. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked it a couple of times. It was the hardest cock she'd ever felt. She quickly went to her knees and pulled his shorts up from around his ankles. She thought about sucking it, but was afraid of scaring him off. When she got his shorts up all the way, there was six or seven inches sticking above the waistband. She pulled his tee shirt over it and took him by the hand. She led him across the yard and through the patio doors into her kitchen. She went to her knees again stripping his shorts down around his ankles. Again she resisted the temptation to suck it. When she had him nude from the waist down she stood and removed her bikini bottom. Then sitting on the table, she leaned back on one elbow, spreading her legs she used the other hand to spread her pussy lips.

"Now honey, just push it right up in my belly and make it do it," she said breathlessly.

"No ma'am, I'm scared. It'll hurt you." Jerome said.

"No it won't. Watch," she pushed three fingers into her wet cunt.

"See. It don't hurt at all, please Jerome do it for Miss Amber."

Jerome stepped close enough for her to grab his cock and lodge the head into her opening.

"Now just push it in slow," she instructed.

Jerome pushed about four inches in then stopped. She looked up at his face, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I like this, it feels good," he said.

"Just keep pushing in until I tell you to stop, baby."

Jerome pushed in further; when she had all she could take she put her hand on his stomach.

"Stop right there, sweetie," she looked down and saw there was at least another four inches to go. Shit he had more sticking out of her than a lot of the men she had fucked could stick in her. She was stuffed and she loved it.

"Now Jerome pull it back a little." Jerome pulled back a few inches. "A little more hon."

"That's it now push it back in again."

"Now pull it back out."

"Now in again. That's it baby just keep doing that."

Jerome fucked her slowly. She felt her orgasm building.

"Go faster baby."

Jerome speeded up, she wanted to scream when the strong contractions started, but she was afraid of scaring him so she gritted her teeth and remained silent. Jerome was getting the hang  
of it now; he was fucking her like an old pro. He was pounding her good. Sometimes he would shove into her further than she could comfortably take. It hurt but not enough to take away any of the pleasure he was giving her.

She felt her second orgasm building.

"You're making it do it Miss Amber, your making it do it... It's doing it," he groaned.

Amber knew it was doing it, his cock was bucking and spitting large volumes of cum into her belly, she felt it running down her ass crack and knew it was dripping on the floor. The feeling of his sperm shooting into her brought on her own orgasm. Jerome just kept on fucking her, at some point she started cumming without stopping, not until he dumped his third load of sperm into her did she stop him.

"Stop Jerome, stop," she said pushing at him.

Jerome stopped and look at her, "Lets make it do it some more," he said.

"No Jerome, Just pull it out real slow." Jerome started pulling out. "Oh fuck, I think your going to pull my insides out, go slow." Jeorme pulled out with a loud pop.

"Fuck? What's Fuck," he asked.

"Never mind dear, I shouldn't have said that, and don't you say it anymore either."

"Yes ma'am, I won't. But I want to make it do it some more."

"OK I'll get someone else to help you make it do it."

Amber's other next-door neighbor was Mara Jaffray. Mara and Amber had been lovers for over two years. They often fucked men together. Just last week Mara had a new refrigerator delivered. She called Amber while the men were still there.

"Hi baby. Guess what? I have two beautiful black men setting up my new fridge; as soon as they finish I'm going to fuck their brains out. You want to come over and join me?"

"Mara, are they listening to you?"

"Of course, they're standing not four feet from me."

"God you're a slut."

"Yes I know. Don't you just love me?"

"Yes I do." Amber hung up the phone and joined her, and they did try to fuck the two men's brains out.

Amber dialed Mara's number.

"Hello, Mara's whorehouse," she said.

"Mara. God I could have been someone from the church. Are you nuts?"

"You know I don't give a fuck. What's up?"

"The biggest dick you've ever laid your eye's on, and the bastard never gets soft. Get over here as soon as you can."

"Who is it?"

"It's my new next-door neighbor."

"You mean the retard?"

"Yes and I'm afraid his mom will come looking for him. We've been fucking over a half hour already."

"I'll be right there." Mara said and hung up.

Amber needn't have worried, at that time Nian was just finishing her first orgasm in the whirlpool

Two minutes later Mara came in. When she saw Jerome's hard cock her eyes bugged out.

"My God what a cock." Then looking down at the large pool of sperm on the floor. "It looks like you've been gang banged."

"I have, believe me." Amber said laughing. "He wants to make it do it some more., that's what he calls cumming, "Making it do it." Get you panties off and get on the table. You're in for the ride of your life."

Mara stripped off her shorts and panties and climbed up on the table.

"OK Jeorme put it in Mara's belly and make it do it."

Jerome stepped up and pushed into her. He fucked her just the way Amber had taught him. Mara wasn't worried about scaring him off. She screamed and cursed all the time they fucked. When she first screamed, Jerome stopped.

"Don't worry baby. She's just pretending." Amber said.

Jerome smiled and started fucking again. Mara didn't stop him until he had filled her pussy four times. She didn't know how many orgasms he had given her. When he pulled it out it drooped between his legs.

"The damn thing's bigger than most men's cock when it's soft," Mara said.

They got his shorts on him and sent him home.

"How many times did the bastard cum in the last hour?" Mara asked.

"Eight, including when he jacked off in my storage building."

"I'll bet he'll be ready to go again in an hour."

"Maybe so. The next time we have a chance to fuck him, I'm going to suck his big cock for him," Amber said.

"We sure think alike. I'm going to do the same thing."

Nina was just slipping on her robe when she heard Jerome come in. she went into the living room just as he came in from the kitchen.

"I want a nap mommy," he said.

He always took a nap in the afternoon, so Nina thought nothing of it.

"Sure baby, go ahead."

Just as she was beginning dinner, she heard the TV come on and cartoons start playing. After dinner she watched TV while Jerome played in his room. At about eight she heard his bedroom door open and close. She didn't look at him; she was interested in what she was watching.

"Mommy," he said.

She glanced over at him, she didn't believe her eyes, he was standing there wearing only his pajama top. His long thick cock was waving around in the air. She never dreamed that a cock could ever be that big.

"Jerome, what are you doing?"

"Can I make it do it in your belly Mommy?" he asked innocently.

She thought for a minute, she would love to have that thing plundering her cunt.

"Where did you learn something like that?" she asked.

"Miss Amber showed me how," he said "And Miss Mara too," he added.

Nina realized that Amber and Mara had fucked her son, probably while she was taking a bath. They probably caught him jacking-off somewhere and once they saw that monster he was pointing at her they couldn't resist. He didn't seem at all upset about it; she supposed no harm was done.

"Tell me about it, Jerome."

"They sat on the table and showed me the hole they have down there and told me to put my pee-pee in their belly and make it do it. I did it a bunch of times, it was fun. Do you have a hole too Mommy, so I can make it do it your belly?"

Nina couldn't believe how stupid she was, she had been sitting around all these years longing for a hard cock, when all the while she had the biggest, thickest, hardest cock right under her nose. Her neighbors had to get his cherry before she knew anything about her own son's cock. She licked her lips. She always loved sucking cock.

"Come over here baby. Let me see it closer."

Jerome went to her, standing right in front of her, his cock just inches from her nose.

"Did they let you make it do it in their mouth baby?"

"No Ma'am just in their belly."

"I'm going to let you make it do it in Mommy's mouth." she said taking it in her hands and stroking its length. "You just stand still and let Mommy do it. OK?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She took it her mouth and sucked licking around the big head with her tongue.

"Do it Mommy, make it do it. It feels good."

She sucked and slurped; she took his huge balls in her hands and rolled them around inside their sack. After several minutes she felt his cock grow even bigger and become harder.

"It's going to do it, Mommy. It's going to do it now," he moaned.

She wasn't prepared for the volume of cum that shot from his cock. She swallowed as much as she could but had to let most of it run down her chin and drip onto the robe she had been wearing since her bath. After the initial flood she swallowed the rest quite easily, then she licked his cock all over to be sure it was clean. Jerome's cock was still hard as a rock.

"That was fun Mommy. Can I make it do it in your belly now?"

"Yes you certainly can baby," she said removing her cum soaked robe and throwing it on the floor.

Jerome was mesmerized. He had not seen tits before.

"What are those Mommy?" he said, pointing at her tits.

"Those are my breasts darling. You used to suck them when you  
were a little baby."

"I did? Could I suck them now?"

"Of course if you want to," she pulled him down to her tits; he sucked her like a little baby. She was anxious to get his big cock in her.

"Come on baby, make it do it in my belly, later on I'll teach you to suck something else.

Thirty minutes and many orgasms later she pushed him away.

"Stop baby, that's enough," she said wearily.

"But Mommy, I want to make it do it some more," he cried.

"Ok, I'll let you make it do it in my mouth one more time, then you have to go to bed."

This time he didn't cum as much and she managed to swallow all of it, she was surprised when his cock went soft.

"I'm sleepy now Mommy," he said with a yawn.

She followed him into his room and tucked him in. then she kissed him good night, he was snoring before she left his room.

She cleaned the couch and carpet of all the cum which dripped from her cunt while they fucked. She would cover it with a sheet or something, the next time, and there were going to be plenty of next times. She poured herself a drink and sat on the couch. She decided she was a lucky woman, she had one of the biggest cocks in the world anytime she wanted it, she would always have it, he would be with her for the rest of her life. He would still fuck her even when she got old and wrinkled. Starting tomorrow she would teach him to suck her pussy and later on to fuck her ass. The thought of his big cock in her ass was very appealing. She always liked it best in her ass, her mouth was second and her pussy last. Without their knowing it, Amber and Mara had solved her baby sitter problem. She would tell them all about it tomorrow.

The next morning Jerome woke up with a hard-on, he went to find his mother. After another blowjob and a thirty-minute fuck, she pushed him away.

"Go make it do it in the toilet now baby, we'll do it some more later."

Jerome ran to the bathroom. Nina was glad that she had Amber and Mara to share him with; there was no way one woman could keep up with him.

After lunch she removed her clothes and called him into the living room.

"Honey Mommy wants to teach you something new," she said.

He started pulling his shorts down.

"OK Mommy"

She spread her legs and pulled her cunt lips apart showing him her clit.

"See this little button right here," she said putting her finger on it. Jerome shook his head. "I want you to lick it with your tongue and suck it like you did my breasts yesterday."

"Why Mommy?"

"Because it'll make me feel good. You know how good it feels when you make it do it in my mouth? It'll make me feel the same way."

"OK Mommy I want to make you feel good like that."

Nina let him lick and suck her through two orgasms. Then she gave him a blowjob and let him fuck her until he had three orgasms. Then she gave him another blowjob. His cock went down and he was ready for his nap.

When she was sure he was asleep she went next door to Amber's house. She didn't ring the bell or knock; she just opened the patio door and went in. Her intension was to catch her off guard. No one was in the kitchen, but she heard voices coming from the living room She recognized Mara's voice.

"Good I'll get them both at once," she thought.

When she went into the living room, both women looked up.

"Nina! What the hell," Amber exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what the hell. You two sluts have been fucking my baby and I'm going to have your asses locked up."

"Wait a minute Nina. We don't know what you're talking about," Amber lied.

"Like hell you don't know. Jerome told me he made it do it in your bellies. He's been making it do it with his hand for years. I know exactly what he's talking about. You two whores fucked him."

"What the fuck," Mara chimed in. "Yeah we fucked him. He's nineteen years old. There's no law against that."

"You forget that legally he's only five. So it's legally statutory rape."

"Wait a minute Nina. Can't we talk about this? We didn't do him any harm. He enjoyed what we did very much. We should be able to work something out," Amber said, beginning to worry.

Nina was silent for a while.

"Well, I have been having financial problems. Maybe you two could help me out."

"Blackmail huh. OK, how much do you want?" Mara asked.

"It's not how much, it's what," Nina said.

"OK, what do you want?"

"I have to get a job. I need somebody to baby sit Jerome. I want you two to do it."

"Can we fuck him?" Mara asked.

"I guess that would be the only payment you would get."

"That would be plenty. Fuck yes, we'll do it," Mara said.

"Yes gladly, when do we start?" Amber added.

"My degree is in computer science. A lot has happened since I worked. I'll be signing up for a refresher course and starting next week."

"Next week? Shit you mean we have to wait until next week." Amber complained.

"I tell you what. I'll send him over every morning for a couple of hours, starting tomorrow."

"You know what Mara. I think this bitch is fucking him herself."

"If she's not, she's fucking crazy." Mara said.

"Come on Nina, tell us. Are you fucking him or not?"

Nina said nothing.

"No answer is a yes." Amber said.

Nina still said nothing.

"I think she's a slut just like us. Let's eat her pussy." Mara said.

"How about it Nina. Want us to suck your cunt?" Amber asked grinning.

"I haven't had my pussy sucked by a woman or sucked a pussy myself since I was in college. I think it would be nice." Nina grinned back.

Let's do a three-way." Mara suggested.

Nina watched as the two women removed their clothes. They both had large firm breasts. When they were naked, they started removing her blouse and bra. They both sucked her tits, then Amber moved up to her mouth and kissed her. Nina sucked hungrily on her tongue. Mara got her shorts off and went to her knees. When Nina felt her tongue on her clit she almost passed out. They pulled her down to the floor; Mara's tongue never lost contact with her clit. The next thing she knew Amber's pussy was right in her face. She glanced over and saw her licking Mara's cunt. She seized her clit between her lips and tongue-lashed it. They kept licking and sucking each other until all three had a wonderful orgasm, then they switched around with Amber eating Nina and Mara eating Amber. After her fourth delicious cum Nina sat up.

"Girls I would love to continue this, but I left Jerome taking a nap. If he wakes up while I'm gone he'll be scared to death."

"You lucky bitch, you've got that beautiful cock of his anytime you want it," Mara said.

"I'm dying to suck him off. Have you sucked his cock?" Amber asked.

"Yes I have. I thought he was going to drown me. Tonight I'm going to have him in my ass. I haven't done that yet," Nina bragged.

"You're going to let him put that monster in your asshole?" Mara said amazed.

"Yeah, I'm sure I won't have any problem. My roommate used to put her hand in my ass almost to her elbow." Nina said pulling on her shorts.

After dinner that evening, she stripped in the living room and called Jerome. When he saw her naked he pulled off his shorts. She lay down on the couch and spread her legs wide pulling her knees up.

"What's that," he asked pointing at the large butt-plug she had stuck in her ass.

"That's to show you where I want you to make it do it. See? It doesn't hurt me at all," she said pulling it out a few inches and pushing it back in.

"You want me to make it do it in your pooh-pooh?" he asked.

"Yes, I do baby. Will you do that for Mommy?"

"I guess. If you want me to."

She sat up and got the jar of vaseline she had placed on the end table earlier along with a towel. She applied a generous amount to his cock. Then, wiping her hands, she lay back and pulled the plug from her ass.

"OK baby, get on your knees and make it do it."

Jerome's cock was thicker than the butt-plug, and he had difficulty getting it in.

"Push hard sweetie, push harder," she moaned.

Jerome pushed harder and the head popped in.

"Push more in baby, push it all in."

Jerome pushed it in slowly. She thought he would never stop entering her, then she felt his balls against her ass cheeks.

"All gone Mommy," he said grinning.

"Oh God yes, now pull it out and push it back in."

He pulled out about nine inches then entered her again. Then he started pumping her his big balls slapping against her ass..

"I like having my pee-pee all the way in, Mommy."

"Mommy likes it too, baby, just keep doing it like that."

When she felt him cum a third time she pushed him away.

"Stop baby. Let's go in the bathroom and I'll wash you off then I'll let you make it do it in my mouth."

She sat on the toilet and let his cum drain from her ass as she washed him. When she had him clean she sucked his big cock until he shot her a mouth full.

"Now baby, lets go back in to the couch and you can make it do it in my belly."

The next morning when Jerome woke up he had a hard-on as usual.

"Baby, go next door and make it do it in Miss Amber and Mara's bellies."

Jeorme got his clothes on and ran out the door.

Nina signed up for a six-week refresher course and started going to class the following week. At the end of six weeks she felt comfortable with taking a job in the computer department of a small, but well paying manufacturing facility. She liked the job. The people were nice, especially her boss, Fabian Rutter. Fabian was a forty five year old divorcee; he was divorced five years ago. Nina noticed he seemed to be very interested in her; he paid more attention to her than he did the other girls. One afternoon after she had been there for two weeks he asked her to dinner. She told him she couldn't that evening, because she had to make arrangements for a baby sitter for her son. They agreed they would go to dinner the following evening.

When she went home she was excited. She went to Ambers to get Jerome.

"Oh, Amber I've got a date for tomorrow night. Do you think you could keep Jerome for me," she asked.

"I'm sorry, but Mara and I have a date too, were going to fuck a couple of guys from her husband's office. Our husbands think were going to a women's night out at the church. They've already made hotel reservations and every thing," she said apologetically.

"God, you two are sluts. What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Hey I know. My daughter Jennifer will sit with him at your house."

"Are you sure about that? What if Jerome takes his cock out and asks her to let him make it do it in her belly? She's only sixteen. She's probably never even seen a cock. Jerome's would scare the shit out of her."

Amber laughed, "She's a bigger slut than I am. Shit, she's fucked about every boy at school, if she sets her eyes on Jerome's cock she'll have it in her in a flash."

"Really? How do you know she fucked all those boys?"

"The little bitch comes home and tells me about it. A couple of years ago she came home early from school and caught me fucking some vacuum sweeper salesman. Ever since, she's been fucking anybody she wants to and I can't say a word about it. If I give her a hard time, she threatens to tell her daddy. She say's if her mother is a slut it's OK for her to be a slut too. I've had her on the pill since she was fifteen. If I hadn't, there's no telling how many abortions I would have paid for."

"Why don't you send her over tonight after dinner? She and Jerome can get acquainted and it will kind of set the stage for tomorrow night."

Before dinner, Nina coached Jeorme on what to do when Jennifer came. Jeorme had no problem with what she told him. When Jennifer came in, Nina saw at once that she was a stuck up little bitch.

"Mom said you wanted me to baby sit the retard. I hope your willing to pay because I'm not cheap," she said.

"Oh you'll get paid alright, believe me you'll be completely satisfied with what you get."

"How much an hour?" Jennifer asked.

"How about fifteen inches a second. And if you don't make up your mind in the next thirty seconds, I'll get somebody else." Nina said.

'I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jeorme, show her your pee-pee."

Jerome stripped his shorts down and stood up smiling, his long cock waving around in front of him.

"Oh my God. I didn't know they made cocks like that. Yes I'll babysit. Anytime you need me, just say the word."

"Wouldn't you like to try it out first to see if you like it."

"Yes, try it out, that's what I want," she said stripping off her panties.

She pulled up her skirt and sat on the couch spreading her legs wide. Nina thought her cunt was very beautiful; she'd have to try that herself.

"Put it in her belly Jerome and make it do it."

Jerome went to his knees between her legs and began working his big cock into her tight hole.

"Oh fuck, yes, give it to me," she moaned.

"You're not supposed to say fuck." Jerome said as he pushed about nine inches up her tight channel and started fucking her.

"Yes Jennifer, watch your language around Jerome."

"More, give me more Jerome."

Jerome stroked a little deeper, Jennifer's eyes got very large.

"That's enough, no more, just do it right there."

Nina tried to count her orgasms but they started running together. She knew Jerome came three times because she saw his cum stream out of her cunt onto the couch and carpet. Damn, she forgot the sheet again. Jennifer pushed him away.

"Enough. I've had enough for now," she said.

Jerome stood up his hard cock waving around in front of her.

"Why don't you suck it a little? He likes that." Nina said.

Jennifer didn't hesitate. She sat up and grabbed his slimy cock and put it in her mouth. She didn't let it go until he shot her mouth full and went soft.

Jerome yawned.

"I'm going night-night now, Mommy," he said.

Nina followed him into his room and tucked him in. When she returned Jennifer was still sitting on the couch with her legs splayed wide. Cum was still running down her ass crack, she sat up and looked down.

"God, we made a mess."

"Don't worry about it Jennifer. I'll clean it up later."

"Call me Jenny, that's what all my friends call me."

"OK Jenny and I'm Marti, that's what my college friends call me."

"Marti I've never been fucked like that. I've been fucked by big dicks before, but not that big, and he never gets soft. I just love it."

"I guess that means you'll babysit him."

Yes anytime. But I think I'm going to need help. Can I bring my friend Nikki? She lives across the street."

"Yeah I know Nikki. Are you sure she would be interested in getting fucked."

"Sure. She's as big a slut as I am. We fuck boys together all the time."

"OK it's settled. You two babysit him and he pays you with cock. By the way. He eats pussy too."

"He does? That's great. None of the boys at school eats pussy, but me and Nikki do it to each other all the time."

"I would love to eat your pussy," Nina whispered.

Jenny spread her legs wide and grinned.

"What are you waiting for? I love having my pussy sucked after I've been freshly fucked."

The next evening Nina left her car at the office and Fabian drove them to a local bar for drinks before dinner. They sat in a quiet corner and talked.

"I'm sure glad you could make it tonight. I've really been looking forward to taking you to dinner," he said.

"I'm glad too Fabian. I would have gone last night if it wasn't for the sitter problem."

"I meant to ask you about that. Your file says you have one son who is nineteen. Why does he need a baby sitter?"

She told him about the accident and about Jerome's injury. She showed him a recent picture of Jerome."

"My he certainly is a handsome young man. He looks very strong."

"He is, but he's gentle as a lamb. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I have more than a passing interest in strong, good looking young men like Jerome. I guess you heard the rumor at the office that I'm gay?" Fabian said frankly.

"Yes I did hear that, but when you asked me out I thought they were wrong."

"I just want to be completely honest with you up front. I'm not gay. I'm bi-sexual. That's why my first wife left me. If you have a problem with that, be honest and tell me."

"I have no problem. As a matter of fact I'm bi-sexual too," she said smiling and thinking of Jenny's sweet little pussy.

"That's great! I think you and I are going to get along very well," he said grinning.

"I've always wondered. What do men do to each other when they have sex?"

"It's limited to oral and anal, but I guess that's more than two women can do to each other."

"Really? You'd be surprised what women can do with their hands," she said smiling.

"I've always wanted to watch two women get it on. That would be a blast," he laughed.

"I bet you'd want to do more than watch. You'd probably want to join in," she said grinning at him.

"You're probably right. I can't imagine me just sitting there, while they had all the fun."

"I might be able to arrange something one evening."

"I was thinking. After dinner tonight would you like to go to my place?" he asked.

"Sure I would love too. Why don't we skip dinner and go there now. We can stop at a fast food place and get something to go."

When they got in the car Fabian grabbed her and kissed her, while she sucked on his tongue. His hands were everywhere. When she felt one hand go up her skirt she spread her legs and moaned when she felt his finger pull her panties aside and find her clit. Her own hand found his hard-on. She pushed him away.

"Let's go Fabian. I'm hot as a firecracker," she whispered, while tugging at his zipper. "Help me get it out. I want to see it."

Fabian helped her, when they finally got it free, she wrapped her fingers around it. She guessed it to be at least ten inches and almost as thick as Jerome's.

"I'll just hold on to it as we drive, if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all, just don't jerk on it too much. I don't want to blow my nuts before we get there. What do you think of it, big ain't it.?"

"Yes, very big, I love it."

"I'm glad. A lot of women are afraid of it at first. But once they get it in them they love it too."

They pulled into a drive through and Fabian ordered at the speaker. He started to put his cock away.

"No Fabian leave it out. Let's have some fun," she giggled.

He pulled up to the window grinning. When the pretty black girl opened the window and handed their bags out her eyes got big and she licked her lips. As she handed him his change, she smiled.

"Come back and see me anytime," she said and winked.

They drove away laughing.

"Nina you're my kind of woman, I like the nasty way you think," he laughed.

"You're my kind of man too. Big cock," she laughed with him.

They drove up to Fabian's apartment. She helped him get his cock back into his pants.

"God I'm horny, I think my pussy has got your seat wet," she panted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll lick it off tomorrow," he said grinning.

As soon as they went into the apartment Fabian started undressing. When she saw him unbutton his shirt, she began to remove her own clothes. When they were both naked they came together in the middle of the room and kissed. Their hands were all over each other. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He lay her on the bed and began licking and sucking her tits. He gradually worked his mouth down her body until her wet pussy was right in front of his face. He licked the inside of her wide spread thighs then pushing her knees up to her shoulders he licked her asshole. Nina loved it. When he pushed his tongue into her asshole she groaned.

"Yessss, God yes."

Then he turned his attention to her cunt. He licked and sucked every inch of it, finally settling down on her clit with his lips and tongue. Nina went wild. Her orgasm was almost overpowering. He kept tonguing and sucking her through another, then he moved above her, on his knees and elbows and looked into her face.

"I'm going to stick my big cock in your cunt balls deep, then I'm going to fuck you to heaven and back," he whispered.

"Don't talk, just do it, I want it now," she said, grabbing his cock and sticking the head into her pussy.

Fabian slid into her with one long stroke.

"Oh god yes, fuck me, fuck me hard," she screamed.

Fabian fucked her; she had two more orgasms before he emptied his balls into her. Then he rolled off of her onto his side.

"That was a fine fuck," he panted.

"Yes it was, very fine. I love your big cock," she said.

"That's my third favorite thing in the world."

"Really. What's first and second?" she asked smiling.

"My favorite thing is fucking ass and second is either sucking a cock or getting a blow job."

"Well what do you know about that, my favorite thing is getting my ass fucked and second is giving blowjobs."

"You're kidding. I can't believe were so much alike in our sexual preferences, I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

"I think you're right. Let's start by me blowing your cock up good and hard then you can get a little of your favorite thing," she said.

They spent the next several hours making love. Nina hadn't realized how much she had missed being made love too. Jerome was a great fuck, but all he wanted was to make it do it. Love never entered his mind. Fabian was a master at making love to a woman. He made her feel great and built her self-confidence to over-flowing. They didn't eat until it was almost time for her to go home. While they were eating she asked him to dinner the following evening.

"I'd love that," he said. I want to meet your son and I want some more of that great body of yours," he said.

"Good, I think you're going to like Jerome. He's really sweet. He is usually in bed by nine. We'll have lots of time alone. Why don't you spend the night? That'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Why don't I pick you up in the morning, then we'll only have one car at the office and we can go to your place when we get off work."

Fabian drove her to the office where she got her car and he kissed her good night.

When she got home Jenny and Nikki were naked and it looked as though they had had a good evening.

"Did you girls enjoy yourselves?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am I sure did. Thanks for letting me help Jenny sit with Jerome. I know why she needed help now; he has a fantastic cock, but after a while you need to rest your pussy. I think he would fuck you raw if you let him," Nikki said.

"I enjoyed it too Marti,. I hope you need a sitter often." Jenny added.

"You girls can come over anytime, just be sure to call first. I'm sure Jenny told you how I like eating pussy, Nikki."

"Yes she did and if it wasn't so late and if we didn't have school tomorrow, I'd let you suck mine right now," Nikki grinned.

"Why honey, I'll be glad to eat it for you anytime." Nina grinned back.

After the girls left she poured herself a drink and relaxed on the couch. She liked Fabian. She liked his sense of humor, and the way he fucked her. He was bi so that meant he was going to like Jerome too. She had no problem with him sucking Jerome's cock or letting Jerome fuck his ass. She thought that it would be fun to watch them; Fabian was going to shit when he saw Jerome's big cock and she knew Jerome would enjoy making it do it in Fabian's mouth and ass. She didn't think Jerome could handle sucking Fabian's cock or letting Fabian fuck his ass. She would talk to Fabian about that after she surprised him with Jerome's cock tomorrow night. It was going to be nice having a man in her bed after sleeping alone for almost fifteen years.

The next evening, when they arrived at her house, Nina took Fabian to meet Amber and to pick up Jeorme. When Amber opened the door and saw Fabian, she grinned.

"So this is the boy friend. I'd say you really know how to pick them Nina," she said.

"Yes Amber this is Fabian, You better watch her Fabian. She'll have your cock in her before you can bat an eye. Her and her other next door neighbor Mara are the neighborhood sluts," Nina said laughing.

Amber laughed too, "She's right Fabian. If you spend very much time around this neighborhood, you're sure to get laid by Mara and I."

"Well I guess that's incentive enough too hang around," Fabian said smiling.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Nina said. "Fabian wants to see two women get it on. The next time your husband goes out of town, why don't we get together for a threesome?"

"OK, sounds like a winner to me. He's going to be away the day after tomorrow. Is that alright with you two?"

Fabian and Nina both agreed that it was perfect. They went into the living room where Jerome was watching cartoons.

"Jerome, I want you to meet Fabian." Nina said.

Jerome stood and shook hands with Fabian."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fabian," he said.

"It's nice to meet you too Jerome. Your mother has told me a lot about you," Fabian said.

"Did she tell...," Amber started.

Nina grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Don't say anything about Jerome's cock. I want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? Why would Fabian care about Jerome's cock? Amber asked puzzled.

"He's bi-sexual. He's just going to love it."

"Bi-sexual? God yes, he'll love it. I won't say a word," Amber promised.

When they got home, Jerome went to the living room to watch cartoons while Nina and Fabian made dinner. Nina was impressed with Fabian's skill in the kitchen; he was a very good cook. After dinner they went to the living room and joined Jerome. She had Jerome turn off the TV so they could talk.

"Tell Fabian what your favorite thing in the world is, Jerome."

Jerome grinned, "I like to make it do it, Mr. Fabian," he said.

"Where's your favorite place to make it do it?" she asked.

"In mommy's pooh-pooh," he said.

"Would you like to make it do it in Fabian's pooh-pooh?"

"Yes ma'am, could I?" Jerome said stripping his shorts down his legs.

Fabian couldn't believe his eyes. Jerome's big cock was waving around like a third arm.

"Good God, I can't believe it. I think I've died and gone to heaven," he gasped.

"Let's get our clothes off so you can try it out." Nina said.

As they disrobed, Jerome saw Fabian's hard cock. He liked it.

"Can I touch Mr. Fabian's pee-pee Mommy?" he asked.

"I'm sure Fabian wouldn't mind, honey."

Jeorme took Fabian's cock in his hand and started jerking it just like he did his own.

"Can I make it do it, Mommy?"

"No honey. Not now, maybe a little later. Right now why don't you make it do it in Fabian's mouth?" Nina suggested.

Fabian was all for that. He had figured out what making it do it was a long time ago and he wanted this handsome boys cum in his mouth.

"Yeah Jerome. Make it do it in my mouth," he said, sitting on the couch and reaching for Jerome's cock.

Fabian was a past master at sucking cock; he had long since acquired the ability to swallow them down his throat. He had sucked cocks as thick as Jerome's before but never one as long. But never the less he swallowed the big cock and pressed his chin against Jerome's large balls. Nina couldn't believe it, she never dreamed anyone could suck Jerome's whole cock in their mouth, but Fabian was doing it easily.

"Shit Fabian that's so sexy. I'm going to suck you while you're sucking him," she whispered.

Fabian backed the big thing out of his mouth.

"Don't make me cum baby. I want this thing in my ass before I shoot off. He said and gulped the thing back into his throat. Nina never heard Jerome moan and groan so much; he loved what Fabian was doing to him.

"Your making it do it Mr. Fabian. It's going to do it," he groaned.

Fabian backed off just as Jeorme filled his mouth to overflowing. It ran down his chin and dripped on Nina's cheek. She quickly  
raised her head and caught the overflow in her mouth. She could hear Fabian gulping as fast as he could. When the overflow stopped she licked his chin clean. Fabian let go of Jerome's cock and kissed  
her, letting a big gob roll into her mouth. She swallowed it and smacked her lips.

"God this is fun. What am I going to do while he's doing you?" she asked.

"Well you could suck me or I could fuck you. What if I make it do it in your pooh-pooh while he's doing mine?"

"Yeah, that's sounds like even more fun, then we'll all be doing our favorite thing."  
Fabian liked being fucked by Jerome even more than he liked sucking his cock. After Fabian came Jerome was still pounding his ass, they stopped him and had him do Nina, by the time he filled her ass with cum Fabian was ready again. They swapped him back and forth until his cock went soft. Nina took him to the bathroom and cleaned his cock. Then she tucked him in and kissed him good night.

"Mommy can I make Mr. Fabian's pee-pee do it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe dear, If he's here," she said.

When she joined Fabian in the living room, he was still nude. She slipped off her robe and joined him.

"Jerome's still talking about making your pee-pee do it. He seems to be taken with your cock. We'll just see how it goes. Let him do what he wants, but let's not force him to do anything," she said.

"You know, I've been sitting here thinking. We've only been together a couple of days and don't know each other very well. What I do know about you, I love. I like the open way you approach sex. When you invited Amber over to fuck me, I thought I was going to shit."

"Wait a minute! Who said anything about fucking you? I invited her to eat my pussy," she kidded.

"Well I thought...,"

"Just kidding, Fabian. Of course you're going to fuck her," she interrupted giggling.

"That's what I mean. It doesn't bother you at all that I'll be fucking her right in front of you?"

"Oh I'll be bothered alright, hot and bothered," she said laughing.

"I guess what I'm driving at is I would like to spend more time with you, I would like to see you every night for at least a couple of weeks to see if what I'm feeling about you is real."

"Fabian I feel the same way. I think you should move in with me for a while. A couple of weeks would be fine. Longer if you want. You're right. We do need to get to know each other better," she said.

"I want to bring some of my bi friends over for you to share. What do you think of that?"

"I think it would be great, I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"OK I'll move some of my stuff tomorrow."

Over the next two weeks they had a great time enjoying each other and others, both men and women. Jenny and Nikki came over one night and gave Fabian a real treat. He really enjoyed fucking the two teenagers and watching Nina eat their pussies. The two weeks turned into a month, then two months. Then one evening after they finished fucking Jerome and got him in bed, they sat in the living room having a drink.

"I've been here for two months. My feelings for you have grown stronger. I look forward all day to being alone with you like this. I think it's time we made a decision. I'm ready to make this a permanent arrangement. How do you feel about it?" Fabian asked.

"Why Fabian, is this a proposal?" she asked smiling.

"Yes it is. I want to marry you and that beautiful son of yours," he said and produced a ring she opened it the beautiful diamond sparkled.

"Oh Fabian It's beautiful. Yes I'll marry you, but only on one condition," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"I don't want us to change anything, the last two months have been the most wonderful time of my life. I enjoy sharing you with other women and fucking other men. Do you think after we're married we can keep going like this?"

"I have another surprise for you, I've made arrangements for us to join a wife swapping group. We'll be real swingers. We'll have more people to fuck than we have now."

They were married a month later and Fabian gave her a new car for a wedding present. Jerome went on their honeymoon with them and fucked them both on their wedding night. Jerome got to make Fabian's pee-pee do it. Fabian let him do it every morning before he went to work.


End file.
